


did you close your eyes and think about me? like I think about you?

by kissedbylightning



Series: the one behind the wheel [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: 2020 Season, COVID has everyone acting up, Daniel lays a trap and Esteban walks right into it, Daniel's filthy imagination, Daniel's got a voyeur fantasy, Desire, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Esteban has a filthy mouth, Lust, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Passion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Skin Hunger, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissedbylightning/pseuds/kissedbylightning
Summary: COVID paddock restrictions hit Daniel hard. One night his boredom leads to an act of sexual depravity,  enticing his teammate in.
Relationships: Esteban Ocon/Daniel Ricciardo
Series: the one behind the wheel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117970
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49





	did you close your eyes and think about me? like I think about you?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2am this morning, with nothing but terrible thoughts in my head. It was inspired by some comments that Esteban made over at Abu Dhabi over the weekend that he could hear Daniel "sing the shower, and other noises" - apparently it triggered something in my filthy little mind et voilá this fic was born. 
> 
> I wasn't sure if I was going to post it, worried it would be too cringey, but I would like to thank my love wancestroll for encouraging me and reading it through first (you're a gem!). 
> 
> Finally, just a word to the wise and a quick disclaimer. Please do not post this anywhere outside of AO3, please do not send it to any drivers or friends of drivers. If you see the name of anyone you know, back up right now. Please heed the tags, this is a dirty little fic. This is just a harmless piece of fiction, nothing is real, everything is in my head.

Daniel was bored. It wasn’t a feeling he usually had to deal with, especially not at the end of a race weekend. But he was starting to become acquainted with the dull, low feeling in his stomach; with the restlessness in his legs, in his body, in his mind. 

He usually had an entourage to entertain him. A mix of old friends, colleagues, new acquaintances. All shiny pretty things in their own way. He pouted as he paced around his hotel room, missing the days of midnight poker games and risky late night rendezvous. 

He had spent more time in hotel rooms over the course of the last few races than he had in his entire career. Staring at the generic hotel art, ripping off the greats; lying still on soft mattresses; gazing up at bleak ceilings. 

It was no wonder his mind was wandering. Driving him mad. He stopped pacing just in front of the edge of his bed and opted to sit down. He sat hunched over, playing nervously with his restless hands. Wanting to do something. Scratch that, _needing_ to do something. Anything to make the time pass. 

Daniel lay back on the bed, submitting to the soft sheets below him, swallowing him whole. Staring at the blank ceiling above him, until he was sure it was staring back. His mind wandered again. Taking him away from the memories of post race celebrations and commiserations. 

He absentmindedly ran his left hand over the sheets beneath him. Wondering how many people before him had been stuck in this room. Wondering how many people had slept in this bed. Wondering what secrets and fantasies the ceiling and walls had borne witness to.

He let out a dirty chuckle at the thought and closed his eyes. Imagining flushed cheeks, searching hands, passionate kisses, stifled moans, tired eyes and hearts pounding. His chuckle gave way to puffed out cheeks and a bored sigh. 

It felt almost perverse to him that he was stuck in this room, having nothing more to occupy him than his own imagination. He was never good at stopping, standing still. He always wandered. Thoughts speeding through his mind almost as fast as his R.S.20 on a low downforce circuit. 

He always sought out distractions, whether it was a new hobby, chasing some new thrill seeking high, or a new shiny pretty thing to add to his collection of admirers. He had endured enough time on his own as a teenager to do all he could to avoid it as an adult. 

Until now, that is. He opened his eyes to find the ceiling hovering over him, almost mocking him in its blankness. Daniel felt like he was starting to lose all grip on his sanity, with the low sound of music coming out of his speakers for company. 

He closed his eyes again for a second, willing himself to stop imagining that the room was out to get him. When he opened them his mind had wandered again and he launched himself forward, sitting up urgently.

Daniel's intense gaze fixated on the wall opposite him. But he wasn’t thinking about the wall or the gaudy painting living on top of it. He was thinking about what was beyond the wall. More accurately _who_ was beyond the wall. 

It had become somewhat of a bad habit of Daniel’s recently to think about who was in the room next to him, as he heard the low noise of video games being played. 

Of course, Daniel mused, it wasn’t unusual to spend time thinking about your teammate. Especially not a teammate who had looked so promising in his first two years in the sport, before being unceremoniously discarded. Your younger teammate is always a threat after all, he knew that better than anybody. 

When he first met Esteban, Daniel was all playful smiles and warm words, but beneath the surface he was sizing Esteban up. He had vowed to kick it up a notch this year, to silence his critics. 

Fast as Esteban was and as eager to prove himself, Daniel knew he had the upper hand. He had been at the team longer, working tirelessly to drag them into shape. Esteban had a year out and no amount of simulators or training could be a substitute for the raw experience out on track. 

Daniel hadn’t written the Frenchman off but he knew he would need longer to get up to speed and Daniel was ready. He was ready now. 

Once he had established that fact he allowed himself to fall into a steady comfortable step with his teammate. Joking and palling around. Helping him ease into the team. Allowing his winning personality to shine through, as dazzling as the sun. 

There was something a little different about Esteban, behind the reserved confidence in his eyes and beneath his sturdy but slender frame. Something that had started to make Daniel stop. To pay attention. To sit up. Something that he had never recognised in any of his other teammates. 

Daniel’s stomach tightened as he continued to fixate on the wall. Attempting to stare holes into it. Hoping for a glimpse of Esteban, for some insight, for the barrier to be removed. He slowly exhaled. This was becoming a tiresome routine. 

He just wanted to do something, _anything_ to kill the time, to disrupt this tedious holding pattern. He could feel a low, dull hunger building in his stomach and nesting in his head. 

He flattened his hands on sheets beneath him, feeling the cool soft cotton. His mind making connections, forming an idea. His mouth curled into a wicked and dirty smile. He had spent too long wondering alone in silence. Hungry with desire and wanting. Needing to take things into his own hands, to take action. 

He licked his lips staring at the wall in front of him, focusing on the low hum of bullets from whatever video game his teammate was playing. 

Daniel wanted attention, he wanted to be heard, he wanted to provoke, to bait. All things he excelled at. 

Whether he wanted it or not attention always managed to fall on him. Always the loudest in the room, the clown of the paddock. He was charming and he was magnetic. 

Part of it was by design, part of it just his nature. That was what made Daniel so dangerous. He knew when he needed to turn that switch on. He knew what he wanted. And by God did he know exactly how he could get it.

Daniel had made up his mind. He pushed himself off of the edge of the bed and walked over to the wall, pressing his right ear into the wallpaper. Luckily for him the walls were thin enough and he could hear the clicking of a controller, the bullets louder from this proximity, Esteban quietly swearing to himself as he made a mistake. 

Daniel bit his lip, breathing slowly, listening to the interior world of his colleague. It was already starting to feel dirty, perverse that he was intruding in this way, unbeknownst to Esteban. But he had to know. 

With one ear to the wall, his cheek plastered on the wallpaper, Daniel slid his hand down his torso. His hand roaming across his body as he reached the cliff's edge. He slid his hand further down the front of his sweatpants, letting his fingers graze his cock through the fabric. Feeling the familiar flutter in the pit of his stomach, the dark swelling of arousal building up. 

He teased himself for a few more moments, idly running his fingernail across his cock as he listened intently to the low murmur of Esteban’s television, punctuated by breathy swear words. 

Daniel had had enough of the anticipation, the build up to the inevitable. With every breathy swear word, uttered in French, that escaped from Esteban’s mouth Daniel could feel himself getting more and more pent up.

He needed release, he needed the attention, and he knew how he was going to get it. 

He dragged his hand back up to the band of his sweatpants. He moved his hand inside, inhaling sharply as his cool hand met his skin. He traced the skin of his torso above his boxers; feeling how taut his stomach was; imagining someone else’s hands marvelling at the definition of muscles. 

He could feel the heat of his cock through his underwear, could feel how turned on he was by his dirty mind and perverse sense of fun. He leaned in further to the wall he was resting on, nestling his head into the wallpaper. Longing to be closer. To be inside. 

Daniel plunged his hand under the waistband of his boxers, quivering slightly at the feeling of skin on skin as he took himself in his hands. He grasped at the base of his smooth cock patiently waiting for movement, for friction, for release. 

He started slowly working himself up into shallow breath territory. Concentrating on the sensation of his strong hand caressing his own cock, providing the friction he so desperately craved. He purred, his arousal creeping up his body and through his mouth. 

He knew if he was going to bring attention to himself that he was going to have to start being obscene. He quickened his pace and his grip on his cock, letting moans spill out of his throat - low and deep, guttural, like his desire. 

He leaned further into the wall, his moans getting louder as he continued his quickened pace, breathing them into the wallpaper like secrets to be shared with the person behind it. His cock getting harder, wetter, as he continued fucking into his fist. 

He closed his eyes and focused intensely on trying to pick out the sounds of Esteban’s breathing in the other room. He pictured the younger man on the other side of the wall, oblivious to the depraved scene he was an integral part of. 

He moaned louder into the wallpaper, a drawn out and lazy _fuck_. Cutting it off with a whiny moan, this was turning into one of Daniel’s best performances. A wretched one man show all for Esteban if he dared to pay attention. 

He pictured Esteban wide-eyed on the other side of the wall, starting to hear the obscene noises Daniel was making. The thought excited him, his dick throbbing under his grip, and he picked up the pace again. 

Just as he let out a loud string of obscenities he thought he heard something shift in Esteban’s room, audible over the blood pumping in his ears. A curiosity building up from the other side of the wall. 

The video game was now no more than a whisper, Esteban had obviously turned it down, and he heard the padding of soft feet and the sound of a bed being sat down on. 

Daniel grinned, wicked and hot. He stopped working himself for a moment to remove his sweatpants and release the cage his boxers had created. All the while his head still pressed against the wall, his heart still beating in his ears, Daniel swimming in arousal. 

He let out a loud whine into the wall as he freed his dick from his boxers, finally unleashing it from the pent up pressure. His fingers flailed, as they regained their tight grip on his cock. He worked himself back up into a frenzy, quicker than before, chasing the thrill and the sheer performance of it all. 

He let out a dirty laugh as he imagined Esteban sitting on his bed, eyes transfixed to the wall he was now using for balance and support. Daniel was good at this, god knows he had enough practice. He was good at performing, at knowing exactly the right buttons to push. 

Another groan slipped out from his mouth, as his body quivered, fucking himself fast into his fist. He could no longer hear the hum of the video game, the other room now silent with anticipation and curiosity. He heard the floor by the wall shift, as footsteps padded closer. _That’s right. Good boy._ Daniel thought to himself, as he heard the wall scratch slightly. 

Daniel arched his eyebrow, delighted with himself. He allowed himself to work faster, flicking his wrist with purpose, taking all of himself in hand. He peppered his movements with loud moans, whines and groans - not just for effect but genuine pleasure. 

He felt so good in his own hands, playing this game he had created, setting the trap for Esteban. He decided to be bold and the next utterance that left his mouth was positively filthy. 

_Ah, Esteban._

He heard a sharp gasp through the wall and smirked knowing the other man had not stepped away. Too captivated by whatever was happening in Daniel’s room. He got louder, his hand faster, expletives mixed up with Esteban’s name. 

Daniel felt electric. All of his nerves were sticking up on edge. He was starting to feel sensitive, sheer lust pooling in his stomach. He was drunk on a cocktail of power, arousal and filth. His breaths getting sharper, moans getting more visceral. Working his way up to a satisfying orgasm. 

He felt as if Esteban and he were the only ones in this hotel. Stuck to their shared wall, breathing in time with each other. Daniel longed to see Esteban’s face, to feel his eyes on Daniel, as he watched the older man work himself into a sweat over him. 

Daniel started pulling in more decisive, sharper tugs. His eyes flying open as he could start to feel the lightheaded push towards climax. He imagined Esteban below him, wide-eyed in worship, reaching out to touch Daniel. 

He threw his head back, as fireworks went off in his brain and his stomach. Spilling out of him a fountain of riches, landing on his underwear and trousers. He managed a loud _fuck me_ as he continued tugging, his overstimulated cock twitching in his unmerciful grip.

He kept going relentless in his pace, never one to give up so easily, until he was sure he had nothing left to give. He shuddered into the wall, his hand dripping and dropping to his side, as he braced himself against it. He turned to face the wall, resting his forehead against the wallpaper, utterly _wrecked_. 

As the blood was still swirling and pounding in his head he heard another sharp intake of breath from the other side of the wall. Esteban’s thick accent breathlessly forcing out a short _merde_. 

Daniel let out another giggle at that, loud enough for his teammate to overhear. The situation was filthy and obscene and he had loved every minute of it. 

He heard the sound of Esteban moving away from the wall and he heard a low groan as he sunk into the bed again. Daniel’s wicked grin was back. The bait had been laid. Now he would have to see how curious Esteban really was. 

He had managed to recover from his blissed out state. He pushed himself off the wall, grabbing his trousers and boxers from the floor, using them to dab at his hands and stomach where stray cum had landed. 

He lazily stretched, clad only in his t-shirt, as he walked over to his bag. He threw his filthy clothes on the floor, stripping out of his top as he did so and discarding it along with the rest. Rummaging into his bag he pulled out a fresh pair of boxers and headed off towards the shower. 

He had been watching Esteban for a while now, noting the stolen glances across the garage. The intense way Esteban’s gaze sometimes fell towards Daniel’s lips, eyes vacant as he escaped into his thoughts. The self conscious way Esteban would scratch at the back of his neck and lower his head whenever Daniel paid him a compliment, his cheeks blushing cherry red. 

Judging from his observations, Daniel was sure that his little performance would have more than piqued his colleagues' interest. Daniel was hungry, he had whet his appetite, and now he wanted more. He wanted it all. The real thing. 

He plunged himself into a warm shower, making quick work cleaning himself up. His hand managed to snake its way around his cock again and he liked the way it felt. Slippery in the wet heat of the shower. _God_. The things Esteban was making him do and he wasn’t even in the same room as him yet. 

Daniel found himself competing with the noise of the shower, almost challenging himself to see how fast, how wild, how loud he could be. It didn’t take too long this time. He had wasted no time with the build up, the idea of Esteban hearing him through the water and the walls enough of an incentive. He pushed himself to orgasm again, feeling himself tighten up and release as his desire pooled out of his cock.

He steadied himself with one outstretched hand against the wall of the shower, nearly slipping on the tile as he tried to find purchase. Dipping his hair forward into the water as he caught his breath.

After a few short moments he started to clean himself up again. He swiped up a stripe of cum from his torso with his index finger and brought it to his mouth, licking it off. _Fuck he tasted good._ He wanted to share it with Esteban, to let him know exactly how good he tasted. 

Satisfied with his efforts and his handiwork Daniel finished washing himself. Scrubbing at his toned body, feeling the water embrace him, revelling in the warm bliss. 

After a few more self indulgent minutes Daniel turned the shower off and grabbed the towel from the handrail. He wrapped himself in the soft fabric of the towel and stepped out of the shower. He wandered over to the mirror and ruffled up his dark curls so they were sitting exactly where he wanted them, still dripping wet. 

He went to work gently drying himself off, taking his time, ensuring his smooth perfect skin was unbothered apart from the colourful lines of tattoos that adorned his body. He took his time, admiring each part of his own body pleased at how good he looked. Better now he had bulked out a little bit. Ready to be adored, ready to be appreciated like the work of art he was. 

When he was satisfied he was dry enough, leaving some water glistening on his sun soaked abs and forearms leaving a nice tempting sheen, he stepped into his clean boxers. They were a pair that fit well, snug enough to show off his bulge, but not too tight that they would leave a mark. Exactly what he needed if he was going to succeed. 

He folded his towel and placed it on the hand rail so it could dry and then he confidently strided back into his room. Now he would wait. 

He threw on a loose fitting vest, one with large drop holes around his armpits. Showing just enough skin and muscle to be appealing. For Esteban to want more. 

Daniel was cunning to say the least. Some would say it was arrogance the way he expected his younger teammate to come crawling to his room, wanting. But Daniel had made sure to carefully dissect their interactions at the first sign that there was something different about Esteban. He was careful, not one to face rejection easily. 

He moved over to his bed and settled into it laying idly on his side. He reached out for his phone and unlocked it, navigating to his playlist, making sure to choose one to set the mood. He selected a song and turned the volume up enough so Esteban could hear it. He was willing to wait as long as he had to. 

He opened his Messages folder on his phone and clicked on Esteban’s name. From the three grey dots that were bubbling across his screen before disappearing and reappearing, Daniel guessed he wouldn’t have to wait much longer. 

He imagined the Frenchman with sweaty hands, his styled hair sticking up in clumps where he had run his shaking hands through them, toying with sending Daniel a message. Wondering what it all meant. Wondering if he should find out. 

Just as Daniel was willing Esteban to dare to find out. He could make out the faint sound of a hotel door shutting and footsteps echoing in the corridor outside. He smiled, licking his lips, urging Esteban to knock on his door. 

The footsteps stopped abruptly for what felt like an age. Self conscious and insecure in their interpretation of what had happened earlier. After what must have been a short pep talk with himself the footsteps started up again. Stopping only when they reached Daniel’s door.

Daniel almost held his breath, the thrill of the game catching up with him, as his teammate stood outside his hotel room. The excitement of lines being crossed and hunger being fed bubbling up inside Daniel. He almost felt giddy, his body pulsating with desire and energy. He should be spent but adrenaline and hunger coursed through his veins, setting his skin on fire. 

He was sizzling as three short sharp raps at the door filled the room with sound. He stayed where he was, waiting, making sure his teammate had the nerve to commit. This was only going to happen if he knew that Esteban wanted it as much as Daniel did. 

After a few moments of silence Daniel was sure Esteban had lost his bottle. That was until louder more aggressive knocks on the door followed. Daniel was impressed, Esteban sounded insistent. Was he as hungry as Daniel was? 

Daniel lazily dragged himself off of the bed just as further knocks were delivered to the door, each knock making Daniel’s stomach flutter. He wandered over to the door with as much nonchalance as he usually possessed. 

He opened the door just enough to see out of it, fixing his best slightly annoyed, slightly bored expression. Esteban stood outside his hotel room, playing nervously with the watch on his wrist. Daniel observed the younger man vibrating with nervous energy, his forehead sweaty, hair styled in most places, except for a small clump at the back he had missed, and his cheeks cherry red. Daniel’s favourite colour on Esteban. He raised his eyebrow at his teammate. 

“Can I help you Esteban?” 

Esteban looked lost for words, grappling with finding the right ones, trying to start sentences but aborting them to start over. He looked shyly down at the older man, eyes dark with curiosity, right hand massaging the back of his neck - wringing out the last nerves he had. Daniel thought he almost looked pitiful standing under the harsh yellow lighting of the hotel corridor. But to Daniel he looked gorgeous, hungry and bashful - almost embarrassed at how much he wanted it. 

Daniel started to close the door, baiting the other man further. Esteban’s hand darted out, his slender hands gripping the door as he pushed it back open. Daniel curved his mouth into a dirty smile, raising his eyebrow once again. _So it’s like that then?_

He removed the security chain and opened the door wider, revealing his relatively undressed state to Esteban. Daniel’s eyes fixed firmly on Esteban, as his gaze flicked across Daniel’s body before finding their way to the outline of his bulge visible through his underwear. He watched as Esteban inhaled sharply, his mouth drying up, his throat working overtime to swallow. 

_Fuck I want you._

Esteban seemed to remember where they were and wide-eyed he slowly made his way towards the door until he squared up to Daniel. Before Esteban could get any ideas Daniel moved to the side, beckoning him into his room. Esteban obliged, stepping into the room almost sheepishly - realising the jig was up. 

Daniel smirked to himself as he closed the door, making sure to lock it and put the security chain back in place. The snapping of the lock seemed to startle Esteban, as he realised this had all been part of the plan. 

Esteban stood in the middle of the room, looking around. Clocking the dirty clothes on the floor, hearing the seductive music through the speakers, seeing a dark mark on the wall that made his breath catch in his throat and his cock harden slightly. He turned back to Daniel, who was watching him from the door, his head cocked to one side. 

Esteban’s lips parted slightly as Daniel walked towards him. Admiring the way he wore his confident smirk, the way he blazed consumed by hunger, desire and need. Taken in by just how calm and charming and oh so good Daniel looked. 

There was something in the fire of Daniel’s eyes that made Esteban snap and drag him out of his trance, now fully aware he had played into Daniel’s trap. 

“What are we going to do with you Daniel?” 

He was surprised at how confident, how sure, how forward he was capable of being while his heart beat as fast as his car. Daniel seemed impressed, almost proud that Esteban had found his voice. _This was going to be fun._

“I don’t know what you mean Este.” Daniel left Esteban’s nickname hanging in the air between them, almost daring the other man to come and grab it off his lips. Moving closer to the other man to bridge the gap between them. 

“Don’t try to play coy with me Daniel. I heard your little show earlier. Fucking yourself in the shower, whispering my name into walls. I can’t believe I have a teammate so pathetic.” 

Daniel’s wicked smile spread across his face as Esteban rose to the challenge. He had a filthy little mouth on him, Daniel knew he would get it out of him somehow. The words feeling even dirtier to Daniel’s ears as Esteban’s accent swirled them up like mud. 

Daniel just shrugged, not feeling the need to respond to Esteban. Moving in closer until he was right in front of the younger man. Esteban stayed where he was, hunger dripping from the saliva he licked across his lips, his dark brown eyes now pools of lust. 

_God he looked delicious._

“What do you want Este?” 

Daniel was so tantalising close to Esteban now, his head tilting up towards his plump pink lips, little drops of his wet hair dripping onto Esteban’s chest. He absentmindedly grazed a hand across the Frenchman’s arm, causing electricity to ripple through Esteban’s body. Exposing how much the younger man wanted this, for all his filthy mouth and bravado. 

Daniel licked his lips and reached out to lightly trace the side of Esteban’s face with the tips of his fingers. This was apparently too much for the younger man who grabbed Daniel’s hand as it was mid air, inhaling as he leaned his head down towards Daniel’s lips. 

He managed to force out a low breathy _you_ before his mouth collided with Daniel’s with bruising force. All flame and passion, both of them enveloped in each other’s hot and heavy breaths as Daniel deepened the kiss. Both men desperate for every inch of each other’s warmth, to share each other’s spit, to reduce the space between them. 

Esteban dropped the hand gripping Daniel’s and used it to cup Daniel’s face. Dragging him further into the kiss until all they could both see was blazing hot red and white. 

They ripped apart breathlessly, hair standing on end, palms and foreheads sweaty with desire and lust. Their hunger still needing to be sated, their thirst still needing to be quenched. 

They stood catching their breath, not daring to move an inch. Their swollen lips throbbing from the force of their passion. Daniel drank Esteban in, noticing every curve of his body, the way his muscles were clinging to his shirt. He was gorgeous, exposed and unravelled. No longer the collected Frenchman he usually was at the track, quiet in his confidence. Here he was blazing, lit up, like the fucking sun. 

“Is that all you wanted Esteban?” 

Esteban had been drawing a mental picture of Daniel’s sun soaked body, of the tattoos that adorned his bulky arms, the bulge that was inviting him in, lightly resting on his thigh. Daniel’s words had brought him back to the present, feeling his heart flutter and his dick twitch at the way Daniel sang his name. 

Esteban shook his head, finding it hard to get the words out to explain exactly what he wanted. No, not what he wanted but what he _needed_. What they both needed. 

Daniel beamed, his trademark smile plastered over his face. Exposing perfect white teeth, teeth that Esteban wanted to mark his skin, to eat him whole. Daniel caught him staring at his teeth and decided to run his tongue across them. Esteban’s breathing shaky and reduced, as he reached out to palm Daniel’s cock. Taking a handful and feeling the sturdy muscle beneath him. Daniel barely flinched, but the hitch in his breathing meant that Esteban’s answer had been heard. 

Esteban saw a flash of something in Daniel’s face, a flicker of danger in his dazzling eyes. He was well and truly fucked. He had played directly into Daniel’s strong and calculating hands. He didn’t care, he was too famished, too desperate in his longing to care. 

Esteban wanted nothing more than for Daniel to devour him whole. Feast on him piece by piece until he was stuffed. To fill up his insides until Daniel felt sick. 

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this fic is taken directly from [Fruit by ABRA](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CI1g4dnDtao&ab_channel=AwfulRecords), a song that kept me company writing this. 
> 
> Kudos and comments will be downloaded directly into my microchip to provide me with sustenance throughout the winter.


End file.
